Key of Time
Key of Time is the 56th episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot The episode begins in space where the planet Conqueroia is seen. On the surface, the Conqueror sits in his throne; hovering through a holographic screen in front of him. The Droid enters the room. The Droid: My lord. Conqueror: What is it, droid? I'm busy. The Droid: We may have found something. The Conqueror stops and swipes away the holographic screen. Conqueror: Show me. The Conqueror jumps from his throne in front of the droid who starts for the door. He then follows. They both walk through the corridor of the fortress. A citizen passes through. Citizen: Lord Conqueror, I- Conqueror: Out of my way. The Conqueror pushes the citizen out of the way. The two then enter a laboratory. Conqueror: What did you find? The Droid: An energy signal of the Omnitrix has been found. Conqueror: Where? The Droid: An exact location couldn't be localized. The signal seems to be scattered. Conqueror: Can you focus on one piece? The Droid: I have, sir. That too seems scattered. However split into two instead of five. Conqueror: It should be easier then. The Droid: Not necessarily. The Omnitrix symbol on the monitor fades in and out on the screen. Theme Song Now at Coco's Garage, Coco scans for something using his computer while Brandon stands from behind watching. The door then reels up and the two turn to face it. Sarah then walks under the door and into the garage. Sarah: Hey. Brandon: Oh hey Sarah. Coco: Hi. Sarah, pulling the garage door down: What's going on? Brandon: We're tracking for the Omnitrix. Sarah: I thought we'd agree on searching it as a team. Coco: I figured that I'd save you a lot of hard work. Sarah: Right. Well, did you find anything yet? Brandon: Nothing yet. Coco: We're currently tracking any of the Omnitrix signals on a galactic scale. Sarah: How much is that? Coco: The whole galaxy. But we didn't find anything. Brandon: Wait... The girl said that it was scattered across the universe. Not the galaxy. Coco: Right. It might take some time though. Sarah, noticing: Girl? What girl? Brandon: What? Sarah: You said a girl told you. What girl are you talking about? Brandon: Um... It's- Coco: I think I found something. Brandon, quickly: What did you find? Sarah has a concerned expression that Brandon tries to ignore. Coco: It's far but I think we can make it. There's just one problem. Sarah: What? Coco: The signal is a bit mixed. We can't get an exact location. Brandon: It's good enough. Let's go. Brandon heads out followed by Coco. Coco: I'll upload the coordinates. Sarah is about to follow but hears a noise. She's about to look around the other side of the garage. Coco: Sarah. Sarah, turning: Huh? Coco: You coming? Sarah: Yeah. Sorry. Later, Sparky in spaceship mode flies through space at a fast rate. Coco, piloting: I can't believe it. Brandon: What? Coco: That we finally found one. Sarah: I'll be surprised if we find them all. Brandon: We will. We have to. Sarah: Yeah but who else did too. Coco: With a signal like that? Most people would ignore it. Brandon: Except a very specific someone I know. Meanwhile on an asteroid in deep space. Conqueror, throwing stuff around: Where is it? Alien: Please. Conqueror, grabbing him: Tell me where the Omnitrix is or I will destroy this miserable piece of rock you call a home. Alien: You may threaten my world but you will not threaten this universe. Conqueror: So be it. The Conqueror drops him. Conqueror: This asteroid is producing a type of radiation that is blocking off the signal so I know its here. Alien: No. Conqueror: No? Alien: It is not here. But you can get to it from here. Conqueror: I'm not here to play games, old man. Tell me where it is. Alien: Not where but when. The Conqueror looks at him in question. Sparky then approaches the asteroid. Coco: Here it is. I think. Brandon: Let's go and find out. Sarah: Seems like a simple place to have an Omnitrix piece. Brandon: I don't think its going to be so simple. Look. (points) The Conqueror's ship is seen in the distance. Coco: So he's here? Brandon: If he found it, he wouldn't. We have to make sure he doesn't get to it in time. Sparky lands on the asteroid. The hatch opens and the team walk out. After a while of walking, they encounter the alien lying on the ground. Brandon and Sarah rush to him. Sarah: Are you alright? We're here to help. Alien, weakly: And so it has been told. Brandon: What do you mean? Alien: I am Fitaw. Protector of the Rift. Brandon: We're looking for a device. Fitaw: Yes. He also searches. Sarah: The Conqueror? Fitaw: Yes. Yes. I have told him where to get it but I shall tell you when to get it. Coco: What he's talking about? Fitaw: In order to get the device of power, you must turn back the hour. Sarah: Like Time Travel? Fitaw: No. Rift Travel. (points to cavern) Brandon walks towards it but a shock wave of energy pushes him back. When he lands, he transformed into Upchuck. Upchuck: UPCHUCK! Wait... What? Coco: This asteroid produces radiation. Sarah: Plus combined with the Omnitrix piece causes Brandon's Omnitrix to malfunction. Upchuck: At least I'm not Way Big. Fitaw: I despise this form of yours. Upchuck: What? Why? Fitaw: Mmmmmm. Too fat. Upchuck: It's just shows I have the guts. Upchuck turns back into Brandon. Brandon: And now I don't. Fitaw: He is still there. You must hurry. The team rush into the cavern. When they get to the end, they see the Conqueror standing in front of a blue rift. Brandon: It's out of your reach Conqueror. Conqueror, turning to face the team: Nothing is out of my reach. Sarah: But you can't control time. Conqueror: Not control. But bend to my will. Conquer, if you like. Coco: This thing shouldn't even be here. You go in and you may not come back. Conqueror: I'll deal with my own problems. You deal with trying to stop me. The Conqueror backs into the rift. He then glows blue and he starts to fall apart. Conqueror: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! The Rift then glows extremely bright. The team cover their eyes from the light and within seconds, the glow is gone. When the team look, the rift and the Conqueror have vanished. Sarah: How are we going to get to him? Coco: There's possibility that he's dead. Brandon: I have a feeling that isn't true. Sarah: I agree with Brandon. Coco looks at her. Sarah: Even though there's no proof but his existence. Brandon: There's no real way of being sure. Voice: On the contrary, I believe there is. The team turn and see a man in a lab coat with messy hair. He wears a blue bowtie, green steam punk goggles, red scarf and a waistcoat. Brandon: Who are you? Man: Exactly. Brandon: What? Man: Nevermind. You must be Brandon. Brandon: Have we met before? Man: Technically speaking. Coco: This doesn't make any sense. Man: Of course it does, young man. It makes perfect sense. You're just not brought up on it. Sarah: On what? Man: Yes. Indeed. On what exactly are we facing, Sarah? Sarah: Um. Man: Well I'll tell you. Brandon: Please do. I want to know how you got here and how you know who we are. Man: And where the Conqueror went off to I presume. Brandon: Yeah... Man: Well I can't answer any questions if we're not introduced. I am um... Coco: You don't know your own name? Man: Give me a minute. Or is it going to be a few seconds. (looks at pocket watch) Brandon: Hang on a second. Man: No. It's actually seven seconds and 43 milliseconds. Sarah: Till what? Man: Till he figured it out. Brandon: You're a time traveler? Man: Bingo. Well... More like time and space traveler. Which I suppose answers your question about how I got here. Coco: Time Travel isn't possible. Man: Oh but it is, Coco. Your friend here experienced it more times than I have. Brandon: I have? Man: Not really. No. But he has experienced it. Brandon: How do you know? Man: Well what's a man to answer questions when he's just a man. Coco: So tell us your name. Man: Oh but I am. Brandon: How about Quantum. Man: Quantum? Brandon: I guess. Either that or Par- Man: It's Doctor Quantum actually. Coco: Great. Now tell us what's going on. Dr. Quantum: I'd be happy to. The Conqueror has entered through a rift. A gateway between times found in different parts of space. Sarah: How would we find him? Dr. Quantum: Well its quite obvious to find the Omnitrix. That is where he will be. Brandon: So the Omnitrix wasn't just scattered through space... but time. Dr. Quantum: Exactly. Coco: I'm still not believing this time travel stuff. Dr. Quantum: In time. You would. Coco: Suuure. So how are we going to get to find or the Omnitrix without the rift? Dr. Quantum: Well that's here, silly. I'm not showing up for fun, you know. Sarah: You can create a rift? Dr. Quantum: I can take you straight to the Omnitrix. All the pieces. Brandon: But you're not. Dr. Quantum: Precisely. Time has a way of showing you things and eventually you'll find them all. A rift appears. Dr. Quantum: Now hop in. And remember, if you don't stop this now, then all of reality will be destroyed. No pressure. The team looks at the rift. Coco: But how can we- (turns) Doctor Quantum is gone. Sarah: Can we trust him? Brandon: We don't have much of a choice. The Conqueror not only has the Omnitrix but control of time if we don't. Coco: Alright then. They all step in. The rift glows brightly and vanishes. A wormhole then opens in the sky and the team fall out of it. The wormhole then closes. Sarah: Ow! Coco: I don't think it was THAT bad. Brandon: Coco. Coco: Yeah? Where are you? Brandon: Get. Off. Of. Me. Coco: Oh. Sorry. Coco gets up. Brandon then gets up and rubs his back. Brandon: Where- er- or when are we? Coco: Earth. (turns) My garage actually. Sarah: This can't be right. Coco: Maybe its a- Brandon: Sh! Coco: What? Brandon: Listen. The team goes silent and hears some voices inside the garage. Brandon takes a peek from the garage door and sees the team at the computer. Brandon, going back: Guys, its us. Sarah: What do you mean? Brandon: We're in the garage. Doctor Quantum must've sent us back in time. Past Brandon: It's good enough. Let's go. Past Brandon heads out followed by Coco. Past Coco: I'll upload the coordinates. Coco, quietly: Is that really what I look like? Brandon: Sh! Past Sarah stops and hears them. She is about to look behind the garage. The team look worried. Past Coco: Sarah. Past Sarah, turning: Huh? Past Coco: You coming? Past Sarah: Yeah. Sorry. Past Sarah and Coco leave. The team then get out of hiding. Sarah: Thanks. Coco: For what? Sarah: Saving me from myself. Coco: Oh. Um. You're welcome. Brandon: I don't get it. Why would Doctor Quantum send us back in time here? Sarah: He said rifts were gateways between times and different points in space. Maybe the rift at the asteroid leads to the rift here. Brandon: Well that means the Conqueror was here. Coco: Was. Question is where. An alarm is heard in the distance. The team head over to the noise and see a couple of Extreme Bikers robbing a store. Extreme Biker 1: You got it? Extreme Biker 2: Yeah. Extreme Biker 1: Man, we're going to be rich. Extreme Biker 2: But we're giving it to the base. Extreme Biker 1: Oh. Then lets steal from another store. Just in case. Three Extreme Biker bikes roll in. Extreme Biker 3: There's no time. There's trouble at the base. Extreme Biker 2: What's the deal? Extreme Biker 4: Big, green alien attacking. Extreme Biker 2: Let's go. Extreme Biker 1: What about the stuff? Extreme Biker 2: We'll get it later. All the Extreme Bikers ride off to the base. Brandon: Now we know where the Conqueror is. Coco: I'll take the car. I won't be needing it if we're in space. Brandon: Wait. Do you think we got to Sparky yet? Coco: No. We just left the garage. Brandon: Sarah, can you call Amy and tell her to tell Sparky to come back to Earth once we go into the cavern. Sarah: Sure. Coco: What are you going to do? Brandon: Get the Conqueror. Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms into Astro. Astro: ASTRO! Astro takes off after the Extreme Biker bikes. Later at the Extreme Biker Base, The Conqueror is fighting against some Extreme Bikers. Conqueror: Give it to me! King Liam: You shall get nothing from us, beast. Conqueror: Then you shall be slain by my hand. The Conqueror strikes the ground causing a bunch of Extreme Bikers to fall over. Some Extreme Bikers fire at the Conqueror from above. The Conqueror uses his laser eyes to blow up the towers. Astro lands and turns back into Brandon. Brandon: That's enough, Conqueror! Conqueror, turning: Brandon 10! How did you find me? Brandon: Well you're not too far from my house actually. The rift sent you back in time but to Earth. Conqueror: The rift is here surrounding this facility. Protecting the Omnitrix. I will find it. Brandon: Not if I can help it. Brandon scrolls through the Omnitrix. The Conqueror charges at him. Brandon slaps it down and transforms into Agilmur. Agilmur: AGILMUR! The Conqueror strikes but Agilmur jumps over him. Agilmur uses his tail to trip The Conqueror. Agilmur: See ya next fall. (laughs) Conqueror: I will end you! The Conqueror attempts to grab him but Agilmur avoids it. Some Extreme Bikers surround them both. Extreme Biker: Aliens Surrounded. King Liam: Destroy them both! The Extreme Bikers fire at both of them. Agilmur jumps over the blasts and lands on an Extreme Biker. The Extreme Bikers fire at Agilmur but end up hitting that Extreme Biker. Agilmur then clings to the side of the base. They fire at Agilmur again. Agilmur jumps out of the way and they blast a hole in their hole. King Liam: No! You are destroying the base! Cease Fire! The Extreme Bikers cease their fire. The Conqueror slams some Extreme Bikers. The slam causes some rummble from the base to fall on Agilmur. Conqueror: None shall escape me. The Conqueror jumps down the hole the debris left. He lands next to a pile of rumble that fell of Agilmur. The Conqueror turns his head and sees something. Conqueror: There it is. A blue rift is revealed in the basement. The Omnitrix piece is seen in the rift. Brandon, getting out of the rumble: Conqueror, no! The Conqueror turns sharply and uses his laser eyes to cause a metal beam to fall on Brandon. More metal beam fall down as well as some rumble. Conqueror: One step away from Ultimate Power. Meanwhile in the rumble pile, the sharp point of the metal beam is about to land on Brandon as its shifting between the rumble. Brandon reaches for his Omnitrix but the metal beam shifts when he does. Brandon: Oh, this is such a risk! Come on Omnitrix, give me something good. Brandon hits the Omnitrix but nothing happens. The beam shifts. Brandon hits it again and the beam shifts even lower. Brandon: Come on Omnitrix! Brandon hits the Omnitrix and its glows brightly. The Omnitrix piece in the rift glows brightly as well. The Conqueror covers his eyes. Brandon undergoes a transformation sequence and transforms. The rumble pile then shakes. The Conqueror turns to face the pile and the pile flings off and a New Alien is revealed. New Alien: LODESTAR! Whoa. A New Alien? Cool! Conqueror: You can't stop me, Tennyson! The Conqueror pulls out his staff and charges at Lodestar. Lodestar: Wait. What does this guy do again? The Conqueror strikes at Lodestar and Lodestar blocks it with his claw. Lodestar then looks and sees that he is using a force to keep the staff from hitting him. Lodestar: Magnetism? But I already have a new guy for that. Guess that's bad news for you, Conqueror. Lodestar increases the force and causes the staff to hit Conqueror in the face. The Conqueror is knocked back. Lodestar: Well that was push. How about pull? Lodestar reaches out his arms and uses his magnetic force. The Omnitrix piece then flies out of the rift and into Lodestar's grasp. Conqueror: I will not be defeated! Extreme Bikers, coming in: Halt! Lodestar: Metal Suits? Sucks to be you. Lodestar lifts two Extreme Bikers and slams them into each other. All the rest of the Extreme Bikers pull out their lasers. Lodestar uses his magnetic force to pull their weapons to him. The Omnitrix piece falls on the ground. Extreme Biker: Run Away! Lodestar shoots the weapons back at them and they all fall over. Lodestar: Returned to Sender. The Conqueror grabs the Omnitrix piece. Lodestar: Hey! Give that back! The Conqueror jumps through the rift and the rift vanishes. Lodestar turns back into Brandon. Brandon: Got away. A tear in reality opens behind Brandon. Brandon turns slowly and sees it open. Brandon: It's you, isn't it? Brandon wakes in the space between dimensions and universes. He gets up and sees Celida. Brandon: Why did you bring me here? Celida: The Conqueror got away with an Omnitrix piece. Brandon: Yeah. I know. Celida: So what are you going to do about it? Brandon: Get it back. Celida: No. You get the others. Before its too late. Brandon: What if the Conqueror gets to them before me? Celida: THEN you get them back. Brandon: ...Why are you helping me? You seem too powerful to help me. If you wanted to, you could have destroyed the Omnitrix when you had it. You did say I wasn't deserve it. Celida: And you still don't. Brandon: Then what do I do to deserve it? Celida, after a moment: There will be a day where you will find out. But for now, you still have to race to finish. Flash. Brandon wakes up on front of the Extreme Biker base. Coco drives up in his car with Sarah in the passenger seat. They get out of the chair and help Brandon up. Sarah: Are you alright? Coco: What happened to the Conqueror? Brandon: I'm fine. And he's gone back through the rift. Probably back at the asteroid. He has the first piece of the Omnitrix which means we have to get to the next four before its too late. Dr. Quantum: I do hope so. Brandon: Doctor Quantum, I- Dr. Quantum: You did your best. If anything the rifts are completely out of your territory at least for now. Which is why I sealed off any dangerous ones in the area. You might need to use the secret ones in the future. Coco: So if you're really from the future, why can't you tell us what happens in the future? Dr. Quantum: Spoilers. Besides, what's the fun in that? Anyways, I have an appointment with the moon landing. You kids, take care. And don't worry. You're going to have the time of your life. Sparky lands close to Coco's Car. The team turn back to Doctor Quantum only to see that he isn't there anymore. Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Doctor Quantum (First Appearance) *Celida *Fitaw Aliens Used *Upchuck *Astro *Agilmur *Lodestar (First Appearance) Villains *The Conqueror *Extreme Bikers Trivia *The Extreme Bikers weren't planned on being in this episode but they were needed in an episode in Season 4. *The Conqueror gets a piece of the Omnitrix in this episode. *Doctor Quantum and Lodestar make their debuts. *This doesn't want to be considered a Time Travel episode but is however it is very similar to the time travel mechanics in Coco 10. *This is yet another episode in which Brandon encounters another version of himself. *This is the 6th time travel episode in Brandon 10. The first being Coco 10, the second being A Brandon 10 Christmas, the third being Brandon 10,000, the fourth being A Hero's Son, and the fifth being Blast to the Past. *The title to this episode is a reference to an arc in Classic Doctor Who in which the Fourth Doctor searched through time and space for a device known as The Key of Time which was disguised as important items. **This episode is also very similar to that arc itself. *Extreme Biker 1 and 2 make another appearance since Sparky Runs Away and An Extreme Favor. *As a prize for winning a contest for Brandon 10: Aliens Among Us, Awesome Betterhero was referenced in this episode as Fitaw for winning second place. **Fitaw comes from the word Fit (another word for Better) and ''Aw''esome. *The Conqueror's Planet is revealed to be called Conqueria. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 4 Category:Time travel Category:The New Omnitrix Arc